A man's love
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Draco has a secret, a secret only 2 people know about, and now he has found his soul mate in Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

Plot: This is a Draco/Hermione fic, this takes place in the 5th book and film, Draco isn't the bad guy everyone thinks he is but only Dumbledore and Snape know that, in fact he isn't evil at all he is just a man with a huge secret he is a vampire and is the big part in the help to defeat Voldermort but something strange is happening to him, it all starts when he sees Hermione at the station before the start of the new school year, he begins to get jealous of her and her friends and he has dreams about her he continually watches her when she is not looking but what has happened to him? Snape and Dumbledore have a theory that he has found his mate but will he do what his heart tells him or what his father has taught him?

**AN: This all belongs to JK rowling I don't usually do straight couples but I watched a video on you tube and it gave me the inspiration to write this, I will find the video and put a link up so you can watch it.**

**Happy reading dont for get to review**

Chapter one

It was the start of a new school term, Draco was stood with his parents waiting to be allowed on the train he hadn't done much during the holidays most of it was spent avoiding his father and the house. It meant spending nights on park benches and stuff but he was happy with that.

His parents were talking about his good grades and stuff but he wasn't paying much attention in fact he didn't care they weren't his parents anyway. He sighed he shouldn't think of things like that to the rest of the world he was their son but he, the headmaster and his potion teacher knew it wasn't true.

Draco turned and looked around he saw the new kids with their families all excited to be at the school he fought back a smile, it was nice to see that some people still enjoy going to school, as he looked around and his eyes fell on Harry and his friends. They had all grown up his eyes took in each one of them, in the corner of his eye he saw Hermione Granger, his throat tightened his mouth went dry he looked away as the conductor allowed them to get on the train.

Draco grabbed his bag and said bye to his parents then boarded the train, he found an empty carriage, he wanted to be alone the feelings he got when he saw Hermione scared him, which was ironic to him as he was the scariest thing on earth.

Draco grabbed his notepad from his bag he sighed as he read through it, it was his diary he had started writing in it the day his life changed, it dated back to 1893, probably wondering why? Well as Draco skimmed through it, it was the day he had changed, he lived in London and his life changed in 1893, it was then that he became a vampire. He had been walking home when he was attacked, when he woke he had met Dumbledore who had took him in, taught him self control and eventually took him to the people who he now calls mum and dad.

He hated this journey it took so long, it had been a couple of hours since they set off, he decided to stretch his legs and walk up and down the corridor, it was then that he realised he made a mistake after a few minutes of walking he found himself by the griffendore carriage, he then saw Hermione stood outside leaning against the wall she seemed sad or having something on her mind. The way the light reflected her skin it made her look breath taking he shook his head trying to erase those thoughts from his head, he couldn't fall in love with her, not because she was a mudblood but because he would be a danger to her.

Draco made his way back to his seat he sighed running a hand through his hair he had cut it shorter than he normally would have done but he liked it. He wondered if Hermione liked his hair.

Hermione found it strange, though she didn't show it she knew Draco Malfoy was staring at her outside the train, then he did it again on the train, he wasn't his usually obnoxious self, he never shouted insults or anything he just watched her, she felt something different from him, but she reminded herself that Draco was evil and couldn't be trusted.

The train arrived at the platform, it had become dark when they got there and a bit chilly. Draco however didn't notice, he walked as fast as he could to the carriage he didn't want to talk to his so called friends.

He glared at anyone who tried to get in with him as he waited for the carriage to move he looked out the window to see Hermione getting in with Potter and weasley he growled at the thought of those two boys being around his girl. That's when he froze it scared him that he could be attracted to another person.

His growling stopped when he saw her moving towards his carriage she looked a little unsure "do you mind if I share with you?" She asked he shrugged not really saying anything. She climbed in and sat far away from him looking out the window, He began thinking it was the wrong thing to say, he could smell her scent and it was intoxicating he took a deep breath, taking it all in. The scent was the smell of books and the forest. It was all so Hermione.

The ride was quiet Hermione didn't look at him at all she just stared out the window, his gaze landed on her body, she had filled out over the summer and lost any puppy fat she had her legs stretched as far as he could see she looked toned underneath her robes.

The carriage stopped outside the castle, Draco got out first Hermione sighed 'never a gentleman' she thought to herself when she went to get out she was surprised to see he had his hand held out to help her. Hermione took the hand and stepped down, she could feel how cold his hand was. As soon as she stepped off he snatched his hand back and stormed off.

Harry and Ron walked over to her "what was with Malfoy?" Ron asked, Hermione tried to ignore the tingling feeling in her hand, she watched as he pushed through the crowd.

"I don't know" she finally said as she followed them to the hall.

Dumbledore's speech was good as always, Draco sat away from his friends but he made sure he had a good view of Hermione, he had this overwhelming feeling of being protective of her his hand still tingled from when he helped her down. He glanced down at his half full cup of blood he downed it and got up he was in no mood to be in a room full of people.

For a split second he turned and saw Hermione was watching him leave their eyes connected and it felt like they were the only two in the room he could hear her heartbeat quicken and he heard her breath hitch as she realised what was happening.

Their moment ended when Ron got her attention, Draco growled for a split second glaring at Ron then he turned and walked out.

**This is the second draft of it, I've changed a little bit of it if there is anything else just message or review.**

**thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Draco didnt go back to his room, he had decided to walk around the castle, thoughts of Hermione plaged his mind, as he turned the corner he bumped into someone, he caught them before they fell, when he looked down he saw Hermione staring back at him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered her voice was like honey, Draco took a step away from her he needed to put a safe distance between them.

"It's ok" he replied his voice low he heard her heart rate increase "Hermione" he began but stopped as he was unsure of what to say to her, he felt like he was panicking so he turned and walked away quickly leaving a shocked and confused Hermione behind.

He found himself on the roof of the castle he didnt expect anyone would find him here so was surprised when Dumbledore sat next to him.

"Why are you up here?" He asked him, Draco sighed he didnt know where to begin.

"I have been having these feelings" Draco began Dumbledore nodded for him to carry on "about Hermione Granger" he finished he looked at him "for years I have been this cold hearted monster, I wanted to be alone for the rest of my life because I dont want to hurt anyone but today at the station she just took my breath away" Dumbledore smiled he knew where this was going.

"My dear boy just because your a vampire does not mean that you dont have a soul mate" he replied Draco looked at him confused "a vampire isnt some monster that films suggest they are in fact magical, they have the ability to love only one person forever and it seems that you have found your soul mate."

Draco leant forward "I was so horrible too her, she wont want to be my mate" He explained Dumbledore lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Maybe just try being her friend, get to know her make amends" He suggested Draco nodded and stood brushing his robes off he began walking away but he stopped and turned to him.

"Thanks" was all he said then he walked off.

Hermione didnt go back to the dorm instead she walked around the castle she wanted to know what was happening with Malfoy, why had he suddenly changed, was it all just a game? However that wasnt the only thing that she was thinking about. When she ran into him she could feel the coolness of his body against hers and how hard it was.

Hermione soon found herself sat on the window ledge looking out to the stars they were so pretty. She didnt hear the footsteps until someone cleared their throat to get her attention, she turned round and saw Malfoy stood looking a little nervous, he looked good, he had changed out of his robes and was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a jumper that clung to his muscles.

"Hey" he whispered he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hi" she replied looking confused "what is going on?" She asked him, Draco looked at her his eyes peircing hers.

"I know this may confuse you but I have changed i'm not the same guy I used to be" he paused trying to find his words "I want to try and be friends at least" Hermione saw he was being geniuen so she nodded that she accepted, he smiled, it lit up the hall way he looked quite handsome.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Hermione asked starting up a conversation Draco was grateful for it, he didnt know how to start getting to know the girl who should be his enemy.

"I guess we should get to know each other I suppose" Draco sat next to Hermione on the ledge but made sure he kept a safe distance between them, he didnt want to be tempted. "What is it like being from a muggle family?" He asked her. The question surprised her she didnt expect him to ask that she certainly didnt expect him to say muggle.

"I guess it makes me more appreciative of both worlds, its hard for my parents tho, they dont know how to talk to me about the magical side of things, I suppose thats why I do so much studying, I didnt want to feel behind" Hermione explained she was surprised Draco was listening usually if she talked to Harry and Ron about this they would stare off into space.

Draco just watched her, he listened to every word she said she was so intoxicating to him, her scent was driving him wild. Not that he let it show.

"Do your friends not help?" He asked Hermione surprised him by snorting and shaking her head.

"They dont care not really they are all about girls and quidditch" Draco found it sad and it made his beast angry to think that no one cared about her.

"Well I think they are blind to not see your hurting" Draco whispered, Hermione smiled she didnt get why Malfoy was so horrible to her when they all first started school but as she looked at him now she could see he was a changed man and it was for the better.

"I suppose boys will be boys, that being said you arent like other guys" Hermione replied she didnt noticed Draco stiffen he stood straight.

"I had better walk you back to the dorm I dont want your perfect record being tarnished" he smirked Hermione laughed and jumped down from the ledge, but she missed and nearly fell over, she was caught a pair of strong hard arms were wrapped around her, she knew it was Malfoy and he stood her straight again.

"Are you always so clumsy?" He grinned Hermione blushed and shook her head "must be me then" he winked as they began walking back to her dorm room.

The pair walked in silence, it wasnt uncomfortable silence they just took in each others presence but soon it had to come to an end and they were stood outside girffendore's common room Hermione sighed she didnt want to leave and was unaware that Draco was thinking the same thing.

"Sleep well Hermione" Draco whispered he moved forward to kiss her head but he thought better of it and walked back the way he came, Hermione watched him until he had gone then entered the common room.

**AN: This is chapter two, once again if you have any comments or suggestions then please review but dont be rude otherwise you will get a message back and I wont be kind**

**Also I have a question, would you rather Hermione find out that Draco is a vampire first or would you want them to be in a relationship first?**


End file.
